Ashikabi Sage
by CD DC
Summary: Having left his world Naruto while haunted by his past Naruto hides his great power only to soon find himself drawn into the mysterious Sekirei plan where he must fight with his Sekirei in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Sekirei

Name Ashikabi Saga

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Sekirei blar blar you get the idea if you've seen one of these damn things you've seen them all.

Anyway this idea came along after watching the anime and finding myself loving the damn thing despite the main male character being a wimp but anyway in this story Naruto is Age 22 is non canon but he will closely resemble the canon except being smart and having been raised by Jiraiya and has left his world due to a mysterious circumstances.

I will admit that some of this was inspired by the talented The Engulfing Silence since I found his Ashkabi no Shinobi story that I suggest that everyone who likes this crossover to read.

Anyway on with the story

_**Ashikabi Saga**_

_**Prologue: Strange New World**_

"_**Enjoy"**_

Naruto head throbbed as consciousness slowly returned to him, as his sense returned first was sound as loud roaring sound along with odd honks and bleeps while mixed with the sound of thousands of people walking and talking

Next was smell as the overpowering terrible smell as of oil, diesel and smoke before feeling returned as pain all over his body hit him with the force of a sledgehammer while his body was drenched in what he hoped was sweat or water. Slowly picking himself up from the ground into a knelling position while gasping his stomach Naruto slowly open his eyes that he was in some alleyway and that that blood seeping through his fingers from a large slash mark on his stomach the skin around the slash charred.

Groaning as he pulled himself to his feet Naruto saw that he was in an alleyway of some kind as he jumped to the roof top of a nearby building before collapsing on to his knees breathing heavily as his vision blurred "Damn I used to much" . His vision clearing he stared at the city and the massive clock tower dominating the horizon.

"I don't think that I'm in the Shinobi nations anymore" Naruto spoke in a cold emotionless tone as he watched a man driving a strange metal box like vehicle where smoke was coming out of a small tube beneath it.

Tearing his gaze away from the city Naruto and removing his hand from his chest to see that his wounds were already healing "Better find out where I am" Naruto said before standing up to looked across the city with a dead stare in his Rinnegan eyes before taking off across the roof tops as he moved throughout the city.

_**One year later**_

It had been a year since Naruto had landed in the city he'd found out was called Shinto Teito after wandering for a about 2 hours till he had come across a large old looking building that was a library before walking into the nearly empty building and after looking for a while finding a map of the country he was in after that he'd spent the next few days learning about the world they were in now. He had been shocked to find that the people of this world had no charaka at all rather relying on technology that was in a lot of ways more advanced than the technology of shinobi world.

After finding someone to create a fake record of his life while using clones to henge'd into random strangers to earn money by doing odd jobs across the city such as construction work however after finding a publisher in the city he had found that Icha Icha series was quickly becoming a best seller while his own book was beginning to become extremely popular.

One of the more difficult things he had to deal with was that he had to hid his powers and eyes, it wouldn't do for a government to discover he had godlike power where they would no doubt hunt him for the rest of his life to dissect him or use him to breed an army of super solders. Till he found somewhere he was comfortable he could only train his body and mind without rising suspicion though the use of seals disguises as tattoos was at least helping.

Later on having asked the librarian what the tower in the centre of the city was. Naruto had learned about the conglomerate company called MBI that created the most advanced technology in the world and despite their short existence were the largest pharmaceutical company in the world. Owned by one Minaka (insert name here) who was considered one of the most brilliant geniuses of the world who was also considered to be insane. To be honest he was wary of such a company to be especially one who owned 75% percent of the city and had their own army if the rumours were true. It reminded him to much of Gato's attempt to take over wave.

Naruto now wore a black jacket over an orange t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and simple back sneakers while a pair of sunglasses and was currently laying on the lawn of the local park thinking on where he could go from here "first I need to find a better place to stay in, that land lord is an annoying prick "

As he walked past the many people heading in the opposite direction of him before stopping in front of a shop displaying a variety of televisions showing the same news report on the MBI president s recent activities.

"Great another crazy Egomaniac" thought Naruto before turning to continue his walk bumping into a young man couple of years younger with black hair and eyes who was mumbling about something about 'failing twice' and an 'entrance exam' before landing on his ass.

"Sorry about that" Naruto said holding his hand out as the younger man gasped it before pulling him up. As the guy got up Naruto got first look at the teen noticing his rather scrawny body and average looking face with a depressed "my life is horrible look"

"no It's ok it was my fault sorry" the teen said as he was pulled to his feet

"nah it's was my Fault too just take care to watch your surroundings kid you some people aren't as nice as others" the blond replied with an chuckle as he dusted of the teens shoulders.

Turning to leave Naruto looked back at the teen with a good natured grin.

"see ya kid good luck with your exam"

"AHH get out of the way" reacting on his instincts quickly Naruto turned around and pushed the kid away with enough strength to send him flying back two feet before having just enough time to see a girl crash into him knocking him onto his back and his head colliding with the cement pavement with enough force to crack the pavement.

Ignoring the pain emanating from the back of his skull thanking the sage for his thick skull Naruto looked at the girl who had used him as a landing platform before blinking as he saw a tight, toned and shapely ass clad in white panties sitting in front of his face "URR what in the sage name was that"

The girl's only response was a pained groan

Feeling his urge to help compelling him forward Naruto looked over what he could make out of the girl above him for any injuries only feel her stirring while hearing her mumble as she crawled off him and sat up giving him his first look at the girl as he saw she was a well-endowed young women with short brown hair and a well-developed body figure. Covering her body was clothes that looked like it they belonged more to an manga. Consisting of a short red skirt and upper clothes that resemble the traditional clothing worn by shrine maidens. Covering her hands were a pair of red gloves clearly meant for battle.

'Dear god her breast are bigger then Baa-chan's" thought Naruto before feeling a pang of sadness stab at his heart at her memory before shaking his head to clear the depressing thought.

"Ow… I should have known that building was too high to jump off of"

"Hey are you alright?"

The brunette turned around and Naruto got to see the heart shaped face that looked too cute and innocent to be real. How the hell did such an innocent face be on such a hot body. Noticing her lips moving Naruto listened up "Oh you're the man who caught me thank you thank you so much" she said with a warm smile.

Giving her a warm grin "it's no trouble" as he waved off her apology "are you hurt you came down pretty hard"

"Yes I think I'm alright" the girl as she patted herself down .suddenly his sense of danger was screaming at him to move NOW. Tackling the girl to the ground right as the twin blasts of lighting flew smashed into the cement they were standing on.

"_no way was that regular lighting there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the power line are intact and there's no way it could have struck that damn precise" _thought Naruto as he got back up before looking over to the girl he saved to see her staring up the side of a building with an anxious look on her face.

Following her gaze Naruto felt a sweat drop develop on the back of his head as he stared at the two beautiful women, twins from the looks of it clad in what appeared to be leather bondage costumes standing atop a nearby building.

"You can run all you want, but nothing will come of it" the bustier of the pair wearing a dark purple leather suit

"so just fight us and we'll make this quick" the one wearing a red suit of the same make said

"_What the hell is this, a manga of some kind, Hostile Dominatrix twins that can shoot lighting I thought this I was done with this shit when I left my world?_"

"I can't at least not right now the Brunette beside him said" clenching her fist as she looked at the two with a glare. From the way she spoke it sounded like twins had been chasing this girl for a while now. The question was why these two would want to fight the busty shrine maiden and more importantly why could he feel chakra flowing through them when the humans of this world didn't have any.

"That was no Justu ether more like pure elemental manipulation that's an impressive feat" thought Naruto as he wondered what would happen now.

"That's too bad, because we're not stopping until we defeat you." Elecricity began forming on the two girl's hands, light purple sparks that crackled as it shot off their hands in miniature bursts.

"oh this could be fun" muttered Naruto to himself as a grin spread across his face as he prepared for a fight but was not prepared for the girl to grab his hand and say "Sorry but I don't want to fight now" before dragging him behind her at an insane speed that he was flying behind her like a kite. So shocked at her speed Naruto didn't even try and stop her.

When she finally stopped Naruto moved his hand around trying to regain feeling again while thinking to himself "she's a hell of a lot more strong then I would have thought".

"Ah I'm sorry so sorry" the girl stated apologizing as he dusted himself off

"It's okay I've had worse things happen to me" Naruto said as stood up giving her a kind smile "my names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"and I'm Musuni the girl replied with a formal bow placing her hands in front of her making her breasts push themselves together. Naruto stared at the sight with a chest with a slight perverted smile before snapping out of his trance and speaking "Musubi that a beautiful name"

Looking immensely happy for his compliment before giving him a bright smile and bowing again "Thank you Naruto is a nice name as well, Thank you for helping me back there."

"So Musubi why where those girls chasing youuuuuu" Naruto started speaking before she started falling over "oh crap" acting quickly Naruto caught her in his hands before scooping her up in his arms. Picking her up Naruto looked around to make sure there were no witnesses before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Naruto's apartment

Gently sitting here down on to his futon Naruto looked over his patient as he run though the hand seals for a medical scan jutus. Waving his glowing green hands over her body Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he finished the scan. "She's just tired" Naruto muttered out before making his way to his couch before looking at the door 'I hope that douchebag of a land lord doesn't come along again" before going to sleep.

Musubi woke up the next day. Yawning a little while rubbing one of her eyes before looking around to see she was in a small hotel room. She was lying in a futon as she continued her observation of the room noting that it was rather bare consisting of a lamp and couch and dresser while a large scroll sat against one of the walls before a delicious smell entered her nose looking over to where the smell was coming to see the blonde man who helped her holding two steaming bowls in his hand.

"Oh good your awake did you sleep well" Naruto said as he sat one of the bowls in front of her "here you must be hungry" Naruto said just as her stomach rumbled sounding more like a roaring animal.

"I am" Musubi replied cheerfully as she took the bowl noticing the steaming noodles inside both looking back up at Naruto who was already eating and asking "um where are we Naruto"

Swallowing the noodles in his mouth Naruto replied "just my temporary apartment now eat"

Finishing his meal Naruto waited for Musubi to finish hers before asking the question that had been plaguing his mind but before he could Musubi looked up at him with the most innocent smile before talking "oh Naruto-Sama… thank you so much not only did you save me but you gave me food to" she said in an overly emotional voice while tears formed a the corners of her eyes.

Sweat dropping Naruto replied "It was nothing I've always strived to help people" before his face became serious. A look of awe and adoration had spread across her face as she began to talk again "that's incredible Naruto-Sama" Musubi said before she began wringing her hands nervously in her lap. Watching her curiously Naruto wondered what she was about to do to become so nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey, Naruto-Sama" Musubi said

"Yes?"

"I uh… I know you've already helped me soo much, but I have another favor to ask"

"well I've never turned down a person asking for help" thought Naruto as he observed Musubi before giving her a kind smile "Musubi I be happy to help you"

"Really Naruto-Sama" Musubi looked at him with such adoration that it was beginning to make him uncomfortable "In that case I was hoping I could stay with you, You see I don't have any place to stay so I was hoping you would let me at least stay the night'

"Sure you can stay Musubi it would be cruel for me to kick you out" There was no way he would ever do that not like the bastards who had run the orphanage when he was a child before blinking as he remembered that the asshat of a land lord forbid residents from having members of the opposite sex living in an apartment. "Looks like I'll need to find a new place" thought Naruto before paying attention to Musubi again only to blink in surprise as Musubi was on her hands and knees while her face was only inches from his. His eyes found them drawn to her face. Her stunning and expressive face that held such innocence untouched by the harshness of life. Her kneeling position giving him a direct view straight down her top as she draw closer but that was quickly ignored as Musubi closed the distance before them with a light blush on her face"

He gulped as she began to speak in a voice that could only be described as awe and caring "you're such a wonderful person Naruto. So kind and giving and caring"

"You should stop her, your taking advantage of her, you only just meet" Naruto's mind screamed at him to stop her, to tell her that he wasn't what she thought he was, that he had slaughter men in droves in vengeance or hot rage, that for all the power at his fingertips it wasn't enough to save the ones he loved but he couldn't for the life of him find the strength to tell her to stay away.

"I wish someone like you could be my Ashikabi "

Naruto blinked at that what on earth was a Ashikabi "What's an Ashikabi?"

Taking one of his hands in both of hers "The special person I'm supposed to find, I've been looking for mine for so long. Even though we've never met, our Ashikabi is the one we are meant to serve. It's our job to guide them to the higher sky above." As she said this Musubi placed his hand to her chest where upon touching her he felt something hit him.

Eyes widening as a warm heavenly feeling exploded from his chest spreading throughout his body leaving him feeling sheer happiness and joy.

Breathing heavily as he withdrew his hand away from her chest looking at it like it was the most faninating thing in the world while thinking to himself. "What was that heat it felt someone was cuddling my soul" looking up a Musubi he saw that whatever had affected him so much was obviously affecting her as well.

"Perhaps you should have a bath Musubi"

"Ok Naruto-Sama"

_**(:)**_

It was hour and a half later as Naruto and Musubi found themselves walking through the city as naruto looked for a new place to stay. Having had to have a Cold shower after Musubi came out naked giving Naruto a nosebleed strong enough to send him rocketing backward in to a wall after peeling himself off the wall and explaining that she shouldn't walk around naked Naruto had decided that it was only a matter of time before the landlord came around and kicked him and Musubi out and so began looking for a new place to stay but it wasn't going well as everyplace they want was ether full or had unfavourable terms for their occupants.

At the moment Naruto was withdrawing money from his bank account to buy food for himself and Musubi who he would meet at the grocery. As he exited the bank Naruto thought about his companion "shit I still haven't asked Musubi why those girls chasing her" before the sound of an explosion detonating snapped him out of his thoughts. Rushing out into the street only to see Musubi running full belt down the street while the lighting twins chased after her dressed in …sexy maid outfits.

Feeling his right eye twitching at the amount of strange crap he'd been forced to deal with lately to as he ran to catch up them as the twins fired blasts of electricity at Musubi.

Coming up behind the twins Naruto grabbed the back of their outfits before using his grip on them to slam their heads together. While they crashed to the ground groaning in pain as they rubbed their heads Naruto rushed over to Musubi scooping her up in his arms before taking off at great speed down a nearby alley way.

"DAMN IT that guy saved her again' the

"_Naruto-_Sama _is saving me again_" Musubi looked up at Naruto as he run though the alley ways dodging the attempts of the two lighting twins to fry his ass with the barest amount of effort. Musubi would have been awed by his agility and maneuverability had thinking not become nearly impossible as heat flared all over his body. "_My body feels so hot; my body feels like it's on fire_".

Meanwhile Naruto's thoughts were a bit different "_ah this brings back memories_" as a wide grin was stretched across his face as he ran from the twins blasts of lighting flying by before one impacted too close of comfort. Channelling chakra to his legs as the ground cracked beneath him before taking off like a human rocket on to the roofs leaving the twins standing gaping in shock at what they'd seen before running to catch up.

"_Naruto-Sama_" Feeling his charge stir in his arms Naruto looked down feeling his grin vanish as he saw her beat red face noting her heavy breathing as panic began to build within him as couldn't figure out what was happing to her.

"shit Musubi are you ok what's wrong"

"_I feel… I feel so hot Naruto-Sama_"

Dropping down into an alleyway before kneeling down in a dark corner as he watched the twins pass over head before looking down at Musubi before removing one of his hands from under her legs and pressing it to her forehead.

"Damn it she's burning up but she's not sick so what's causing this reaction" Naruto thought before a honey like scent hit his sensitive nostrils causing his eyes to widened as the answer hit him with the force of a speeding train.

"_is …is she aroused are you freaking kidding me_" as he looked at her half-lidded eyes, the flushed cheeks, her heaving breath and the freaking scent coming of her all tell-tale signs of a female in heat. Her body was rubbing agenst him while her breath was hitting his face as she looked up at him with pleading eyes as she brought her face closer "_Naruto-Sama my body… so hot… help me" _before kissing him with her soft lips. So shock at what she was doing Naruto's brain temporary shutdown before rebooting as he began kissing her back while hugging her closer and closing his before feeling a drain on his charka flowing though the kiss into Musubi as emotions and thoughts swirled thought his mind. "what… what is this feeling,,I feel so happy and content … Naruto-Sama is so kind and warm wait what the hell… where did that come from" slowly open his eyes only for them to widen as he witnessed wings manifest from chara from her back pushing against the walls of the nearby buildings before folding around himself and Musubi in a protective embrace before they began to fade, the wings disappearing leaving Naruto wondering what in the sage name had just happened. As Musubi pulled away from him and Naruto looked in her eyes

"Musubi… whaa… what just happened"

Musubi closed her eyes as she smiled at him in pure joy as emotions of love and happiness flooded Naruto's mind making his heart beat faster as he looked at her.

"You've just become my Ashikaba-Sama."

_**jhs**_

Night had fallen over the city as Naruto sat at the small table at his apartment while Musubi prepared dinner in nothing but one of his shirts and her panties. As he sat there Naruto could only sadly smile as he could only imagine what Jiraiya sensei would have done if he found out even half of what had been happing to him lately. Thinking to himself about his deceased master only brought back painful memories of his world "heh I wonder if he'd be disappointed in me for leaving" Naruto thought as he looked at the mark on Musubi back,

Meanwhile Musubi was humming a happy tune as she was so happy that she had finally found her Ashikabi and one that was so kind and caring and amazing. She was so lucky but she couldn't help but wonder how her Ashikabi had been able to run that fast or fight those other Sekirei weren't humans supposed to be weaker than Sekirei. Turning to the food she was preparing to see it was almost done.

"Dinner is almost ready Naruto-Sama" she informed Naruto before looking back to her cooking.

"Thank you Musubi but you didn't have to make dinner" Naruto said in acknowledgment.

Turning to face her Ashikabi with puppy dog eyes with tears gathered at the edges Musubi replied "_But I wanted to_"

Sweat dropping at how overly emotional Musubi was Naruto thought about what she had just said "there's still a lot I need learn about this Ashikabi and Sekirei business. It seems that Sekirei possise charkra and abilities simular to Shinobi but only that their spial to just that ability and they don't have to train to have them, the question is why do they have chraka when others don't" before looking at Musubi with a Calculating gaze "that means there's god knows how many Sekirei running around looking to fight each other" That was a pretty scary thought if how much power he could feel in Musubi alone had then a swarm of them could easily destroy the city.

Suddenly feeling his pocket vibrating Naruto pulled out his Iphone before pressing the aweser button on the touch screen before the image of Minako president of MBI popped up and started talking

"DUN DUN DU DU DUUUN Congratulations young man, you've just become the Ashikabi for a Sekirei"

"What the hell how did you get my number" yelled Naruto as he stared at his phone in shock

"Oh it was very esay for someone like me to do that Uzumaki Naruto" Minako said with a smile

Narrowing his eyes at the smug looking man Naruto had the feeling that his life was going to get a whole lot harder "What do you want". Before he was about to question the wack jobs intentions Musubi had come over to peer over his shoulder to see who he was talking to"

"Professor?" she said in surprise.

'Hello number eighty-eight. How are you doing?"

Giving him a happy smile as she hugged Naruto unknowingly pressing her assets into his back causing his body to stiffen she spoke "I'm doing great professor I found my Ashkabi."

Raising an eye brow in question Naruto asked "Musubi you know this guy"

"Oh yes the professor was my professor before I began searching for you"

"I see" that was a worrying thought just looking at this guy and you could tell he wasn't alright in the head. "I doubt that congratulating is all you called me so What is it you want"

"heheh you a smart one aren't you but that is unimportant now young man now that you're an Ashikabi you have become part of a grand game. An epic competition and struggle between Sekirei who must battle in secret in order to stay with their Ashikabi. Do you understand this?"

"So this is some sort of game, A Tournament and I betting that Sekirei are to battle against each other."

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winne I look forward to seeing what you will do perhaps it be you who brings about the New Age of Gods"

"hahahaha Age of Gods what the hell is that this guy's been playing to many video games" thought Naruto trying to hard keep himself from laughing.

"But that if this is a competition is there a prize at the end" asked Naruto in a .

"oh yes. There is very fabulous prize if I do say myself "Minaka said with a smug knowing smile clearly happy at being asked about a prize. "The Ashikabi and Sekirei who win get the most fabulous prize and shall be allowed to ascend to the higher skies above together and usher in a new Age of Gods'

Great so he was now some player in some game he barely know anything about and he didn't even get to know what the prize was ether Minaka was a lot craftier then he let on or was crazier than people thought.

"Ah yes I almost forgot to mention the Sekirei Plan is a highly confidential secret project. Should you attempt to inform anyone of it? Then you will be dealt with most harshly. I look forward to seeing what you do in this grand game. Good luck Naruto-kun" said Minaka before the screen went black leaving Naruto to contemplate what he'd gotten into.

Reviewing what he knew about this Sekirei Plan it was looking to be a cruel game pitting the Sekirei agenst each other in a battle royal so they could be with their Ashikabi. The Sekirei themselves were people armed with unique abilities who needed to find their Ashikabi who was something like their soul mate to them who they were destined to serve but from the sound of it was far more than a simple master-slave relationship. The worst part was that it appeared that they Sekirei were only fighting each other because if they didn't they would be taken away from their Ashikabi all for the Amusement of a single man.

It was enough to enrage him as a growl came from the depths of his throat, the thought that Minaka was manipulating the Sekirei to fight all for his amusement.

'Naruto- Sama' turning his head to the side to look at Musubi who stared at him with she spoke "are you okay Naruto-Sama"

'Yeah sorry I guess I don't like the fact that you supposed to fight for my sake "Naruto said as he looked at her face seeing her face change from her concerned look to a red faced shy expression as she looked down finding the floor suddenly interesting.

"Naruto Sama is worried about me?" she asked shyly

Tilting his head in confusion while looking at her strangely "why wouldn't I be"

Musubi suddenly pounced on him hugging him tight as she spoke "Naruto-Sama you're so Kind and Caring, I'm so lucky to have you as my Ashkabi"

Aewadely holding her while patting her back "ah Musubi I think the food is nearly done"

"Oh no the food"

_**(:)**_

After finishing dinner Naruto had insisted on doing the cleaning up as Musubi had made the food but Musubi had stubbornly refused and tried to convince him it was her responsibility before he suggested they do them together with Naruto doing the washing while Musubi dried them before a knock on the door drew his attention. Leaving Musubi to finish drying while wondering who it could be this late at night Naruto opened the door before blinking in surprise at the large man holding a box at the door dressed in a black suit with a an MBI badge.

Before he could react the man he shoved the box in his and slammed the door shut.

"err okay" Naruto thought before looking at the box in his hands "wonder what this is" moving back into the room before knelling on to the ground as he set the box on to the ground and opened it before pulling out … clothes?

"Naruto-Sama what's that oh my clothes" Musubi said as she grabbed the hem of her shirt she was wearing before lifting it off.

Mentally thanking himself that he had been brought up by a self-proclaimed super pervert otherwise he was sure that he would have died from blood loss by now as he saw the tight shirt she had been wearing was dragged across her breasts before coming loose with a jiggle."arr Musubi you really shouldn't change in front of me."

"Why" she asked tilting her head slightly with a confused look

"ahh to keep your modesty"

"So I shouldn't change in front of you" she asked with that damn innocent look that should be illegal.

Slapping a hand to his head Naruto tried to massage the headache forming Naruto "Musubi it's up to you if you want to or not I don't mind…. let's just go to sleep you can have the futon I'll take the couch"

_**(:)**_

Shuffling back and forth from his position on the couch occasionally letting a growl Naruto slept as painful memories haunted his dreams

Naruto Dream

"_is it human, is it demon,_

_A blond child sat on a swing set alone while the whispers from nearby parents filled his ears "the monster thinks it's human what a joke"_

_The scene changed to the child now pressing himself against an alley wall whimpering as five men closed in on him wielding knifes and broken bottles "__Leave me alone"_

_Suddenly the child became a man dressed in tattered clothes as blood dripped down his forehead as he sat on his kneels his hands bound while darkness surrounded him as the voice of his former friend spoke in his ear" you're a tool for the village nothing more and if you will not do my bidding then you SHALL DIE"_

_A lighting covered hand came out of the darkness to end his life as burning pain erupted across his body _

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Naruto roared as he awoke panting and sweating before a low growl escaped his lips. Moving his right hand to wipe the sweat off his face before finding it stuck, looking down to see Musubi holding it close to her head with a peaceful happy expression upon her face as she nuzzled it in her sleep while mumbling "Naruto –Sama".

A tired smile on his face Naruto lay back to get some sleep.

_**And that's all for now and if your interested in being a beta or just being a spring board for any idea I have to bounce off of. If you have any questions Please feel free to PM me if you have any question or just have an idea you wanna share oh yeah and flamers can piss off**_


	2. Settling in

_**Holy shit over 50 favorites and 1383 Views in a few days.**_

_**Anyway thank you for all the positive reviews and I'm still looking for a beta guys and girls come on I have an eye problem that's why I miss some things cause I don't see them till someone points them out which sucks for me cause the doctors think I'll be blind by the time I'm 40 and I like to read so that just annoying well that and the fact that my computer likes to sometimes jump from where I'm writing to ether back or forward. **_

"_**Anyway on with the show"**_

_**(Ashikabi Saga)**_

_**(Chapter 2 : Settling in)**_

Gently snoring was heard as Naruto slept before turning over to the right before falling off the couch landing face first snapping him out of his dreams of ramen and hot babes with a loud SMACK. Groaning as he lifted his face from the floor blinking slowly while yawning as he looked around his apartment. Seeing it empty Naruto wondered where Musubi was before the bathroom door opened revealing Musubi in all her naked glory as Naruto's jaw dropped as he gaped at the sight, a soft "gah gah gah" leaving his mouth as he lost control of his vocal cords.

Seeing her Ashkabi awake Musubi bounced over to him with a happy smile across her face "Oh Naruto-Sama your awake"

Naruto didn't hear her too busy watching water droplets' dripping down her asserts disappearing in her cleavage before stopping at her clear shaven crotch as the water dripped to the floor.

Seeing him with look at her body cloudy hungry look in his eyes made a pleasant heat bloom in her chest before he shook his head turning to looking into her eyes letting her see his pretty purple ringed eyes making her cheeks flush before she remembered what she wanted to tell him. "Naruto-Sama we're all out of Shampoo" Musubi said as Naruto continued staring at her.

"Musubi"

"Yes Naruto-Sama"

"Put a towel on first"

_**3 Minutes later**_

"_Ether Musubi going to send me to an early grave by death by nosebleed or she's the most naive girl on the planet" _thought Naruto as he prepared breakfast for the morning, flipping the pancake's on to their other side Naruto took a look overto his table where Musubi sat dressed thankfully .

"Musubi if those girls from before were Sekirie and from what we've seen I'm betting that their power was lighting what's your's" Naruto asked curiously as he went back to minding the pancakes.

"Oh I a fist type" Musubi cried out as she pumped a fist into the air.

"A fist type that sounds like she's supposed to be a close combat fighter" Naruto thought as he placed cooked pancakes on to two plates then walking over to the table and staking a set as he placed a plate in front of himself and Musubi.

Smiling as he watched Musubi look at her Pancakes with her mouth-watering before picking up his knife and fork and say "Lets dig in shall we Musubi"

Rapidly nodding her head Musubi brought the first piece to her mouth with her fork before chewing it for a moment and swallowing. Watching her face for a moment Naruto was beginning to worry that she didn't like his cooking before a brilliant smile spread across her face while her eyes swelled with tears.

"It's so good Naruto-Sama" cried Musubi

"Well at least she likes it" thought Naruto with a sweat drop as he watched Musubi begin eating the pancakes at such a pace that her hands were blurs

_**(;)**_

Having finished breakfast Naruto began washing the dishes humming a little song he learnt of his master before a knock on the door grabbed his attention.

Frowning Naruto thought "who is it now" before calling to Musubi

"Musubi could you get the door"

"Yes Naruto-Sama"

Turning back to his work Naruto was about to put the dishes away before a loud "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" rang though the apartment slowly peeking his head out to look out the door Naruto looked at the face of his angry land lord before a single thought rang in his mind "OH SHIT".

_**(:)**_

Walking through the streets with a frown as he thought about how to solve their new homeless problem after the asshat of a land lord had kicked them out. It wasn't that their weren't places they could go just that those places were unfortunately owned by MBI and there lay the problem for as long as MBI knew where he lived it would provide them all the opportunity to spy on him or try and manipulate him.

Fortunately Naruto was feeling rather good about his new find as he grinned at the sigh hanging on the fence of a typical two story Japanese house.

"Musubi I think we've found our new home"

"Oh it looks nice" Musubi said in a wonder filled tone.

Looking at her with a smile before grabbing her hand as he walked to the house talking as they walked Come on let's see if the land lord will have us" before knocking on the door twice. The door opened a partially letting him see the beautiful Purple hair women inside before she stepped out in front of them.

With a figure that super model would kill to have and dressed in a traditional hakama coloured purple with a sash like belt and wooden sandals. Possessing a natural grace and elegance he had not seen many women possess that only seemed to enhance her beauty while he greeted them with a heart-warming smile and non-threating posture but despite her attempts to hide it his eyes could pick out little things only a life time of intel gathering and senjutsu and combat could see, having a Dojutsu helped to.

She was ready to respond at a moment's notice and judging by the power he could feel deep inside her she was more than capable of handling herself against him if he didn't use his more powerful attacks.

"Interesting could she be a Sekirei" thought Naruto before giving her and innocent smile "Hello we are looking for a place to live and saw your vagency sign"

"Oh I see" the women said as she hid her month as she giggled. "so you two wish to become residents of Maison Izumo?"

"Yes we recently lost our old place due to …problems and having been searching to find a new place to call home" Naruto said as the women stared at him with a sharp glint in her eye only a hardened warrior had and could identify before she bowed her head lightly. "I offer housing here for a monthly fee of fifty yen per room. However there are rules that all residents have to abide by"

"I'm sure they won't be a problem "Naruto replied

"You said that you lost your old place recently are you two in any trouble by any chance" the women asked

Mentally frowning Naruto asked "if we were would that affect whether or not we will be allowed to stay" while thinking of what he could say in case he needed to convince this women to allow them to stay. In the corner of his eye he could see Musubi holding her hands together as she looked between the two with a concerned face.

"Not at all my husband believed in never turning a person in need away even if they were in some kind of trouble. I just wanted to know as a simple precaution."

Blinking surprise at her answer Naruto was sure that he would have had to convince her to let them stay "you husband sounds like a very kind man, is he the land lord?"

"No unfortunately he died a few years ago." The women informed the pair with a sad smile crossing her face.

Feeling like crap for reminding this woman of her lost one Naruto offered his apologies as his shoulders slumped "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up olds wounds I know what it's like to lose someone" feeling hand close around his own Naruto looked to the side to see Musubi and come to hug him with a worried look upon her face. Briefly Naruto wondered if she could possibly be feeling his sadness before focusing on the task at hand.

"Naruto-Sama why are you so sad"

Smiling sadly at her Naruto said "Maybe I'll tell you someday Musubi' before turning to the landlady.

'The payment will be fine would you like it in advance or by the end of the month" Naruto asked

"Whenever you can, will be fine" the woman said as she gave him a soft smile"my name is Miya Asama and welcome to my Maison Izumo".

Just then a loud growling sound came from Musubi's Stomach as Musubi looked at Naruto with Puppy dog eyes "Naruto-Sama I'm really hungry again". Rubbing his head in embarrassment as he looked at Miya who was busy giggling at the pair.

"I guess it has been a while since we ate hehehe".

_**(;)**_

"This is so good Miya-san" cried Musubi as she devoured the food in front of her.

Shaking his head in amusement at her antics Naruto looked at the other two people sitting with them to see their reactions. Across him sat Miya giggling while the white haired man he had just meet called Kagari just raised his eyebrow before attending to his own meal.

Meanwhile Musubi continued to talk as she eat "It's so delicious it's almost as good as Naruto-Sama's cooking"

"Really' inquired Miya as she looked at him with an amused smile "you cook Naruto-san" she asked as Musubi and Kagari turn their attention to him as well.

"heheheh A little" Naruto admitted sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'll be looking forward to trying some of your cooking then Naruto-san to see if it is as good as my own" Miya said still wearing that innocent smile but he could hear the clear message in her voice challenging him to say no.

A voice suddenly broke the silence between the two as everyone one looked at its owner coming through the door "ah, I'm so hungry" A young women with long dark brown hair. She had her hair done into a ponytail on the left side while the rest fell down her back. She had brown eyes and like every women he had meet recently had a body most super models would kill to have. The fact that all she was dressed in was a pair of panties and a frilly pink shirt that showed off her cleavage didn't help.

Feeling his eye twitch Naruto wondered if somehow his master was testing him from beyond the grave.

Meanwhile in heaven our favourite super pervert was looking down at a crystal ball showing his apprentice/adopted son all while alternating between giggling madly at the life of his student and crying wishing he was in that world

Back on earth however

"Oh, we have visitors" said the women as she looked between Naruto and Musubi alternating between the two every couple of seconds as she took a seat beside Kagari.

"Uzume, how many times have I told you not to come out of your room dressed like that" Asked Kagari

"Well at least I'm wearing panties this time" Uzume countered then proceeded to begin eating.

"Ah actually me and Musubi are your new housemates I am Naruto by the way' Naruto said as Uzume looked at him before smiling,

"A pleasure to meet you two then, you'll find that this is a pretty nice place. The only problem is this place is kind of beat up and worn down, which means only crazies and weirdos live here." She gave them a wink. "so we're always looking for normal tenants."

"Hahaahahahahaha" Naruto couldn't take it if he saw or heard of anything crazier than the things that existed in his own world then he'd take those words seriously.

As everyone stared at their new roommate wondering if he had gone crazy as he laughed to himself. Uzume looked at Miya confused as to why this guy was laughing like he'd heard the funniest joke in the world. Musubi was equally confused as her Ashikabi laughter finally began to settle down wiping a tear from his eye.

"hehe sorry but if you'd seen or done half the things I have then it's funny when someone tells you what they considered weird anyway life's a lot more fun with crazies" Naruto said as he grinned at them.

Dinner passed uneventfully as the conversation was limited to small talk about the weather and basic questions themselves and answering them when they asked him their own questions

"So you're a construction worker and writer Naruto" asked Uzume as Musubi began paying close attention eager to find out more about her master.

"Yep I can build things and I can break things, but I do take up other work as well" Naruto said after swallowing a mouth full of food "I had to learn to do a lot of things when I was traveling with my Master."

"So you travelled a lot growing up" Uzume said before sighing to herself "I've always wanted to travel"

"I'm sure you will someday" Naruto reassured her with a smile causing her to smile in return.

"Naruto-Sama will I ever get to meet your Master" Musubi asked innocently only to worry as she watched her Ashikabi's smile vanish and his eyes lose their light as he looked down at his clean plate while she felt sadness flowed through her bond with him.

"No Musubi you can't…. he's been dead for a long time now" Naruto said as he stood up and began collecting the plates before Miya spoke"Naruto-san you don't have to clean up"

Looking at her Naruto replied "Nonsense you cooked it wouldn't be right to for you to clean up besides I like to be helpful." As he went into the kitchen Musubi stood up and followed him while pumping her fist into the air and shouting "Naruto-Sama Musubi will help too."

As the door shut Miya turned to Kagari and said with a smile "well don't they seem like a lovely pair

Kagari turned to Miya and whispered "Are you sure about this you know what they are and you don't even know them." as he absently scratched his chest.

"I may not know them but I can see the goodness in their hearts and know that they will bring about something great besides that Naruto is something special I can sense it" Miya said as she looked back at the door as the pair came back in.

"Something special huh" thought Kagari as he looked at Naruto as he sat down with Uzume and Musubi discussing where in the world they'd like to see. Uzume telling him that she would like to see the Great Barrier Reef off Australia's coast while Musubi said she was happy where ever she was so long as she was with Naruto-Sama.

"So Naruto how soon will you be moving in" Miya asked as she

"Immediately fortunately I only owned a small amount of things that could be carried and Musubi only had her clothes but me and Musubi will properly go out and buy some creature comforts tomorrow" as he smiled at Musubi who smiled brightly in return.

"Oh then allow me to show you two to your room" Miya said as she stood up before exiting the room as the two followed her.

_**(:)**_

"And this is will be your room" Miya said as she swept her left arm around the room, as if to encompass the entirety of the room they were in.

The room was fairly plain with a green carpet on the floor with white paper walls, a closet with a wooden door and two windows along with a single futon and small table. Walking inside before gently placing their bags in the corner Naruto turned to Miya and bowed "This is perfect, thank you" causing Miya to giggle at the two.

"Come on Musubi it's been a long day lets go to sleep"

_**(;)**_

Laying in the futon only in his boxers Naruto quietly hummed to himself Musubi climbed in alongside him before feeling Musubi latch herself onto him pressing her asserts into his arm before innocently asking "Naruto-Sama can I ask you a question"

Turning to her and seeing her big bright eyes looking directly into his own before responding as he gave her a grin. "Sure Musubi you can ask me anything."

"What's sex?"

Freezing in her grip with wide eyes looking like a dear in headlights as he thought about what to say.

"ahh well you see sex is something two people do when they care about each other very much"

"Can we do it now Naruto-Sama"

"wha wha what" Naruto spurted as a blood began to drip from his nose.

Clasping one of his hands in hers Musubi repeated herself "Can we do it now Naruto-Sama I care about you'

Feeling his jaw go slack while feeling other parts of his body reacting to her words Naruto groaned as he stared at the ceiling wondering how to deal with this problem all while cursing kami for screwing with his life.

"Screw it It'll be future Naruto's problem' Naruto thought as he turned to Musubi again.

"Sorry Musubi but I'll have to tell you later it's time to sleep'

"Ok Naruto-Sama'

Laying her head agenst his chest as she felt the firm muscles on her arm along with the six pack on his stomach all while think about how lucky she was to have such a strong caring master. Gently kiising her forehead before Staring at the ceiling Naruto slowly closed his eyes as sleep began to overtake him with only one thought crossings his mind. "Musubi going to drive me Crazy at this rate"

_**(:)**_

Dream Scape

Naruto knew he was in a dream as looked around the thick overgrown jungle wondering where why it was a forest. But the odd thing was the amount of detail the dream had the scenery wasn't too surprising as the Imagination was a powerful thing easily capable of creating the scenery he saw but the feel of the air, Hot, moist and sticky entering his lungs and the feeling of the plants as he brushed away plants were too realistic for a normal dream while he could hear the soft sound of crying nearby with his enhanced hearing.

As he made his way though the jungle Naruto wondered what kind of dream of this was before the sight of a little girl crying court his attention. She was perched high up on a branch with her face buried in the tree while her body was shaking from her crying.

"Hello there little one why don't you come on down so big brother Naruto can get a good look at you" Naruto said kindly as she peeked her face out letting him see her Bright green eyes filled with innocence of the youth as her messy blond hair kept her face partially hidden while the tree hide the rest of her.

Looking up at her with a gently smile and his arms ready to catch her Naruto reassured her "Come on I'll catch you"

Noticing her eyes seem to light up at his words as she began looking from the blond to the tree back and for before she scuttled to her feet and jumped into his arms. Setting her down onto the ground before crouching down to her level.

"There you go all safe" giving her a pat on the head as he gave her a grin "What's your name"

'K-KK- Kususno" the little blond said in a shy voice as she looked down at the ground.

"Kusano huh that's a nice name" Naruto said as he lifted his chin to look at him giving her a kind smile as Kusano gave in a shy smile while a small blush lit her face.

"Now Kusano Why are you all alone out here" Naruto asked before becoming worried as Kusano began sniffling while tears gathered in her eyes.

"it's–it's all Kusano's fault" Gently cuddling her as he patted her back Naruto tried to comfort her as she continued "Kusano was being bad and selfish and wanted to go outside."

"What happened Kusano" he asked softly as she opened her mouth to speak before an invisible force forced him away while pulled her out of his grip, her eye widening as she attempted to latch onto him while Naruto went to grab her only for his hand to go straight through her. "No big brother, help me, Big brother' she called out as she vanished.

"No wait Ku' Naruto said as she disappeared.

_**(;)**_

The next Morning eyelids fluttered open as Musubi snuggled closer to her Ashikabi as her she enjoyed the soft rise and fall of his chest while the powerful steady beats of his heart echoed in her ear making her feel calm and warm inside.

Was this how every Sekirei felt when being with their Ashikabi the sheer unrivalled joy and happiness in being with the one person they would love with all their heart? Where all the Ashikabi as caring or strong as her' s. Musubi suddenly remembered the crushing sadness she had felt though the bond yesterday when she asked him about his master and the few times before that. It was that moment that Musubi pledged herself to always to stay by his side as she enjoyed the heat his body gave feeling like a bright star that warmed her Sekirei core. Briefly she wondered what the black symbols on Naruto chest and arms were before deciding to ask him later.

As her leg brushed against his before moving further where it came into contact with something big and hard between her masters legs. Rubbing her foot against it she noted that Naruto's breathing becoming heavy while his heart began to beat faster. Curiosity gripping her she gently gripped it before giving it a light tug. Naruto awoke with a jolt as he felt something tug on his 'special equipment' before slowly looking down to see a small feminie hand gripping his morning wood before slowly turning his head to the owner of said hand. Musubi stared curiously at what was in her hands before looking in his eyes as a happy smile spread across her face.

"Morning Naruto-Sama"

"ah ah Morning Musubi could you please let go …. "

"Why does it not feel good Naruto-Sama"

Damn it how can she say something like that while looking so damn innocent it shouldn't be possible but alas it was.

"No no it feels great just please Musubi let go"

"Ok Naruto-Sama"

Sighing in relief as she finally let him go poor, poor Naruto had no idea that Musubi had no idea that Musubi had filed away what see just learned for later use.

_**(;)**_

Meanwhile in a secret room at Masion Isumo filled with monitors, computers and other electronics a figure hidden in the darkness dur to the only light coming from the equipment watched as Naruto stood up before stretching unknowingly showing off his lean muscles and body to his unknown stalker . The only thing that could be seen of this person was that her figure was that of a woman and the gleam of her glasses while she giggled pervertedly at the site.

"Oh he's so handsome and mysterious. His records are obviously falsified there are many inconsistencies in them to be real. "

Looking down and laying a hand across her impressive bosom the women felt a warm heat welling up in her chest "I can feel so hot when I look at him but who are you my Ashikabi".

"Oooooooohhhhhhh I can just tell that this will be interesting, I can't wait to experiment with him Ufufufuf."

Naruto felt a chill crawl over his spine as his pervert sense alarm blared full alert causing him to shudder as he had the feeling that whoever this pervert was they had some petty perverted intentions with him while Musubi stopped getting dressed to look at him with concern.

"Naruto-Sama is something wrong"

"I just got the feeling that someone's got some very perverted intentions with me"

_**(;)**_

"ahh I haven't done this in so long "thought Naruto as he sat with his legs crossed on the lawn in as he meditated preparing to enter Sennin Modo as he felt the energy of the world rush into his body but unlike other times he had entered Sage mode it felt different this time like something was trying to call to he opened his eyes Naruto could stared with wide eyes at the glowing little girl from his dream standing in front of him shyly while looking at him at him with big frightened green eyes. Blonde hair framing her face and flowing down her back while a plain white dress with a ribbon on the back covered her small frame.

But the most interesting thing was the green energy coming off her body.

"Please help me…" she whispered fearfully. Slowly leaning forward so not to frighten her as he went to cup her face in his hand and reassure her that it would be alright and ask her why she needed help. But as his hand touched her face she disappeared in a flash of green light leaving Naruto wondering what just happened. Looking at where she had been standing moments before Naruto was surprised to see that a bed of flowers had sprung up. The sound of a window shattering suddenly snapped him from his thoughts as he saw Uzume come flying out of the shattered window on the second story of the inn half naked before landing gracefully and then running over and hiding behind him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against him allowing Naruto to feel her nipples as they rubbed against his back.

Turning his head to face her Naruto asked 'ah Uzume not that I don't enjoy what you doing but what is going on"

Leaning her face closer Uzume gave him a sultry pleading look and pointed to the window "can you make her stop please" turning his head back to the window Naruto saw Musubi stick her head out before looking left and right as she searched for something before noticing him and Uzume as she looked at them with a surprisingly serious face before shouting

"Hey let go of Naruto-Sama right now" as she jumped out of the window and landed on the ground a few feet from them.

Turning back to look at Uzume with a deadpan expression Naruto asked "I'm guessing you're a Sekirei too I'm guessing" seeing her slowly nod her head as he turned back to look at Musubi as he muttered "go figure".

"Musubi why are you attacking Uzume"

"Because Sekirei are always supposed to fight each other when we ran into each other" Musubi said innocently. Seeing her Ashikabi's eyes narrow as a disappointed frown formed on he's face.

"And I suppose that MBI or Minaka taught you that" Naruto asked with a growl trying hard to keep his anger under control as his hands clenched into fists. The more he found out about Minaka the more he learned about that dick it became harder to resist the urge to storm MBI's clock tower and spatter the walls with his blood became.

Seeing her nod her head as she looked at the ground like a child being told off by their parent Naruto decided to take pity on her as he walked over to her lifting her chin to look at her face.

"Musubi you should never fight someone who does not want to fight, it will bring you no joy nor any pride instead you should only fight to protect what is precious to you be it a person, a place, an ideal or even a simple object for it is only when you are fighting to protect the things you hold in your heart precious that your true strength will emerge.

Way Naruto spoke with such conviction and passion swept Uzume and Musubi off their feet as the meaning of his words echoed in their minds as they gazed at him with awe. His strange purple ringed eyes seemingly staring into their souls with the indescribable will and power.

Placing his hands on her shoulders Naruto got Musubi attention with his next sentence "But Musubi if you wish to fight an opponent I will spar with you when I get back from work today"

The sudden beeping of his watch snapped him from his thoughts as he saw he was due to work in an hour. "Shit I'll be late' Naruto swore as he climbed to his feet rushing in to the house to grab his bag.

Uzume and Musubi blinked as they at the sudden shift in Naruto as they watched he run out the courtyard moments late with his backpack on as he disappeared down the street.

Unaware that they were not the only ones who had heard Naruto's speech.

_**(;)**_

The sound of construction work was in the air as workers rushed to and for doing various tasks while machines buzzed and groaned around him as Naruto smashed his pick axe into the ground dislodging a chunk of cement from the ground all while his mind buzzed with questions. Frowning to himself Naruto consider the small amount of information he had managed to obtain about the Sekirei themselves from Musubi. Unfortunately Musubi couldn't give him nearly as much info as he would have liked. What was worse was that there only two ways to get that kind of information without ether going to MBI and asking them which was moronic or find a way to break into the MBI databanks, something he didn't have the skills for.

"I've got to find Ku" Was she a Sekirei? What trouble was she in and why did she appear when I was in Sage mood?

"Alright boys lunch time" the boss called out

Wiping the sweat from his brow Naruto made his way to his backpack before pulling out a small black lunch box from within as he took a seat on a nearby crate.

"Wow Miya cooking sure does look good it was really kind of her to make me lunch" thought Naruto before hearing a particular sound "gggggggggggaaahhhh" turning his head to the side Naruto saw the cause of the sound, a rough looking twenty something man with dark brown hair and eyes wearing a sleeveless shirt and jean pants staring at his lunch.

"ah can I help you buddy" Naruto asked as he watched the man's mouth begin to drool.

"That food looks good"

Gesturing to it Naruto spoke "err you wanner try some"

"Thanks man"

Taking a bite of his food Sao spoke "This tastes like…"

"Hmm you say something"

"No"

Suddenly Sao was sent flying as a familiar black haired Sekirei appeared in front of him. Jumping up into a fighting stance stared at the girl as she gaped at him like a fish. As she grabbed Sao shirt as she yelled at him Naruto jumped up into a combat pose ready to defend himself before the girl appeared in front of him bowing her head repeatedly as she apologized to him and couldn't help but think what the hell was going on. Suddenly she stopped looking at his face before a surprised look came across it as she jumped back pointing a shaking finger at him. You're that Ashikabi who saved that Sekirei a few days back" yelled Hikari as she pointed at Naruto. Seo finally picked himself off the ground as he looked between Naruto still in his combat pose while Hikari pointed at him.

"is he crazy she'll tear him apart" thought Sao as he run between them "Whoa Whoa easy easy," before turning his head to look at Naruto with a grin

"so you're the one Hikari was complaining about"

_**(;)**_

"So you're an Ashikabi too"

"Yep"

"And you know all about the Sekirei plan too"

"Bingo"

"Alright well seeing as how we haven't introduced each other yet I'm Naruto, Naruto Usumaki nice to meet you" Naruto said as he eyed the three curiously.

"Sao, Seo Kaoru and this here is Hikari and Hibiki I'm their Ashikabi" said Seo as he groped the pair while Hikari struggled in his grip.

"Pervert watch where you're putting your hand"

Naruto watched with amusement as Seo was suddenly light up like a Christmass tree as he was shocked by Hikari while a chuckle escaped his lips "heheheheh It's always fun watching perverts being punished" Naruto thought to himself.

_**(:)**_

Having recovered from his ahem shocking experience Seo and Naruto continued to talk.

"Well man since you're here I guess you got that message too right"

"What message"

"Don't pretend you don't know" Seo said as he up into the sky

"What was the Message?"

"One about the Green Girl"

"Green Girl could that be Ku" thought Naruto before turning to Seo "did they give any more details on her"

As Seo went to open his mouth he was distracted by their boss talking.

"All right that's it for today guys we're knocking off a little moment"

Checking his watch Naruto saw that it was only 4:30 still an hour before they were supposed to finish. Turning to him Naruto asked "why there's still and hour before we finish for the day" while ignoring Seo whispers of "knock it off man"

Seeing his boss pointing upward Naruto saw the helicopters high above the cities park "Because of those guys, Everyone in a 2 kilometre needs to evacuate"

"I bet that it has something to do with the Green Girl" thought Naruto as he went to fetch his bag before walking out of the construction site and began walking towards the park only to pause at the site of solders and armoured cars blocking the entrances all wearing the MBI logo.

Letting a grin cross his face Naruto wondered if they even realised how that only an idiot would go through the front entrance "ha if they think that can keep me out with this, They really don't know who their dealing with". Taking a step forward only to feel someone wrap an arm around his shoulder as the grinning face of Seo entered his vision "hey why don't we go find the green girl"

"ahh sure" Naruto said as he looked at him while thinking "shit he'll just slow me down".

Pointing his hand at the assembled solders Seo spoke "Girls would you kindly"

Seeing the lighting form on their hands before blasting it at the armoured cars causing them to exploded Naruto looked at the destruction before signing to himself as followed Seo towards the burning entrance "So much for the Stealthy Approach might as well make a big fucking sigh saying we're here come and stop us" Naruto sulked as he watched the solders run for they lives.

_**(End)**_

_**And so chapter 2 is done personally I think this is more of a filler chapter then anything but still necessary to the story. Unfourtunaly for all of you chapter 3 will take longer to write since I will be busy for the next few months however I will still work on It when I can. I already have made plans on what the central focus for future chapters will and am particularly eager to see your reactions to some of the things I will eventually reveal about what Naruto has been up since being in this new world as well as his past. I am nearly giddy to see what you think about what I have planned for when Naruto causes the Sekirei game to become a little more chaotic but no spoilers yet HAHAHAHA. **_


End file.
